timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Shop Like an Egyptian
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot A mission to keep Cleopatra from turning the pyramids into a shopping mall proves difficult when Tuddrussel falls in love with her and Larry is eager to help with the project. Then Otto calls in Caesar to help get Tuddrussel back to his senses; history states Caesar and Cleopatra dated. Synopsis On the satellite, Tuddrussel and Otto rush in to see Larry because Tuddrussel hurt himself while playing catch. After Larry helps him, Tuddrussel is immensely grateful, and starts helping Larry out. The History Instability Alarm then goes off, and Tuddrussel becomes infatuated with the next historical figure, Cleopatra. When Larry admires Cleopatra’s fashion and appearance, Tuddrussel becomes defensive, suddenly throwing him across the room. The two decide to compete for Cleopatra’s attention, and the team leaves. In Egypt, Cleopatra is going through her massive closet, complaining about needing new clothes instead of addressing Egypt’s current problems. She decides to take over a pyramid renovation project and use it to build a giant shopping mall out of the Great Pyramids, but is frustrated by the slow pace of the laborers. Time Squad arrives, with Tuddrussel still shoving Larry, and Otto discovers what Cleopatra is up to. He tells Tuddrussel and Larry to help, but they are busy talking to Cleopatra. Cleopatra is impressed by Tuddrussel’s size, knowing he could easily speed up the construction, and by Larry’s appreciation for fashion and shopping, since he provides her with improved blueprints for her mall. The two compete for her attention by speeding up her project, ignoring Otto’s pleas for help with the mission. Cleopatra’s mall opens, but she tells her people that it is “Royalty only,” and leaves to go shopping with Larry and Tuddrussel, who carry her purchases, help her pick out things, and watch her model her new clothes. While the group leaves the mall, Tuddrussel and Larry are each convinced that Cleopatra prefers them over the other. At Cleopatra’s house, however, Cleopatra dismisses both Larry and Tuddrussel and leaves them outside. Otto then arrives, calling Larry and Tuddrussel “suckers” for being used by Cleopatra and revealing that he has been gone for weeks. Tuddrussel refuses to believe that Cleopatra has been using him, and enters her house to find her kissing Julius Caesar. Caesar greets Larry and Tuddrussel, to Cleopatra’s surprise, and she tells him that they are “good servants.” Tuddrussel is horrified at this, having believed that he and Cleopatra were both in love, and she bursts out laughing at him. Caesar then asks Cleopatra to leave them alone, but not before asking to take the mall down, place the pyramids in their proper conditions, and to rule her people fairly, which she agrees to before laughing at Tuddrussel again and leaving. While Larry comforts Tuddrussel, Caesar and Otto reveal that they had been planning this together, to Tuddrussel’s shock. Otto explains that, historically, Caesar and Cleopatra were “boyfriend and girlfriend,” so he made sure to do his job by pairing them up. Otto annoyingly adds that somebody had to set the lovesick Tuddrussel and Larry straight. Tuddrussel sobs over losing Cleopatra, whom Caesar plans to dump later, Otto says "Well, at least we're one big happy family again." and the team leaves. Gallery Episode27 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode27-1.jpg|Tuddrussel is in pain. Episode27-2.jpg|Larry finds the problem, a thorn, and pulls it out. Episode27-3.jpg|Tuddrussel is given a lollipop for being "a good boy." Episode27-4.jpg|Tuddrussel is committed to help Larry out now out of gratitude. Episode27-6.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode27-5.jpg|Tuddrussel falls in love with Cleopatra. Episode27-7.jpg|Larry admires Cleopatra's beauty and sense of style. Episode27-8.jpg|Tuddrussel angrily throws Larry. Episode27-10.jpg|Cleopatra fusses over clothes instead of her people. Episode27-11.jpg|Cleopatra needs to have a shopping center nearby... Episode27-12.jpg|Cleopatra starts emptying out the sacred tombs to make room for a mall. Episode27-12a.jpg|Cleopatra wants the work to move faster. Episode27-13.jpg|The sacred treasures from the tombs are abandoned. Episode27-14.jpg|Time Squad arrives. Episode27-15.jpg|Cleopatra's assistant explains the situation to Otto. Episode27-16.jpg|Tuddrussel introduces himself to Cleopatra. Episode27-17.jpg|Cleopatra is impressed by Tuddrussel's physique. Episode27-18.jpg|Cleopatra is impressed by Larry's appreciation of fashion. Episode27-19.jpg|Tuddrussel speeds up Cleopatra's construction. Episode27-20.jpg|Larry improves Cleopatra's blueprints. Episode27-21.jpg|Otto fails to get Tuddrussel's attention. Episode27-22.jpg|Larry angrily pushes past Otto and beats up Tuddrussel. Episode27-23.jpg|Cleopatra eventually opens her mall. Episode27-24.jpg|Larry and Tuddrussel celebrate... Episode27-25.jpg|...but the Egyptians civilians aren't allowed inside. Episode27-26.jpg|Cleopatra models clothes... Episode27-29.jpg|...while Larry and Tuddrussel watch. Episode27-28.jpg|Another outfit. Episode27-27.jpg|Larry and Tuddrussel compete to find Cleopatra the best jewelry. Episode27-30.jpg|Tuddrussel and Larry carry all of Cleopatra's purchases. Episode27-31.jpg|Both believe Cleopatra adores them. Episode27-32.jpg|Cleopatra dismissed them and leaves. Episode27-33.jpg|Otto calls them "suckers" for doing so much for Cleopatra. Caesar3.jpg|Tuddrussel and Larry find Cleopatra kissing Caesar. Episode27-34.jpg|They are shocked. Episode27-35.jpg|Caesar and Cleopatra talk about how Larry and Tuddrussel are "good servants." Episode27-36.jpg|"But I thought we were in love!" Episode27-37.jpg|Cleopatra laughs at Tuddrussel. Episode27-38.jpg|Caesar asks Cleopatra to go back to ruling with responsibility. Episode27-39.jpg|Cleopatra accepts. Episode27-40.jpg|Tuddrussel is heartbroken. Episode27-41.jpg|Tuddrussel is comforted by Larry. Caesar4.jpg|Caesar was happy to help Otto. Episode27-42.jpg|Otto was doing his job by pairing Caesar with Cleopatra. Episode27-43.jpg|Caesar plans on dumping Cleopatra later, anyway. Episode27-44.jpg|Time Squad is a happy family again! Trivia * Egypt needed an aqueduct for fresh water, storage for meat and perishables, funding for medical care, and renovations of the ancient pyramids. * Cleopatra removed King Tut's sarcophagus from the ancient pyramids, which is odd because King Tut wasn't even buried in the Great Pyramids, he was apart of Egypt's New Kingdom and wouldn't have been buried there anyway. * The sarcophagus would later be seem in "Love At First Flight." as a birthday present to Otto. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1